


8.15

by Ethyl_Wave



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen, POV Multiple, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethyl_Wave/pseuds/Ethyl_Wave
Summary: You're driving down a road. It's a nice sunny day.August 15th, as experienced by various people, from their assorted points of view. Styled like an interactive fiction/text-based adventure game.





	8.15

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adam's Amazing Text Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748043) by [Katadenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katadenza/pseuds/Katadenza). 



> Happy August 15th! Normally I draw, but this year I decided to try something different.
> 
> All commands are reader-submitted and everything here was written in a chat in under 4 hours.

You're driving down a road. It's a nice sunny day.

 

 

> 
>     >x me
>     >who are you?

You're you, of course.

It's just another day at work. You're kind of glad you got the air conditioning fixed last week, it's hot as hell out there.

 

 

> 
>         >look both ways
>       

You peer at your side mirrors. There are no other vehicles on the road.

 

 

> 
>         >where are you
>       

You're in Chiba Prefecture to make a delivery. It's not an area you're familiar with, but hey, that's what the GPS is for, right?

You're entering a more residential zone.

 

 

> 
>         >slow down
>       

You're-- yes, that's within the speed limit, that's good.

It's tempting to go faster with less people on the road, but you really shouldn't do that.

Houses zoom by.

 

 

> 
>         >check if your seatbelt's on
>       

It is. No way you'd forget, you always buckle it as soon as you start the engine.

The GPS beeps, and you turn left as prompted.

 

 

> 
>         >watch out for tiny children
>       

There's a playground up ahead. Is anyone even using it, in this heat?

Just looking at how the sun beats down on the asphalt-- you wouldn't be able to use a slide without setting your ass on fire.

There's a flash of movement somewhere to the-- Oh. Oh no.

 

>  
>     
>     
>     >slow down even more
>     >just stop

You slam on the brakes and wrench the steering wheel to the left--

Oh no no no no no. What was that sound. What was--

 

* * *

 

There's another thump and a yell, muffled through the shutters, and you all tense.

You know nothing about hostage negotiation, but you really wish they'd hurry it up and save everyone inside already.

 

 

> 
>         >x me
>       

Your job is to secure the area. First priority is getting the civilians to safety. Apprehending the terrorists comes second. You hope it turns out alright.

 

 

> 
>         >close your eyes and hope for a reset
>       

God, you wish. What a terrible thing to happen on Obon.

There's more yelling, this time closer to the leader's mic. Is he yelling at some kid? Please don't be dumb, please don't die...

 

 

> 
>         >hold your breath to the point you pass out and hope that some kid finds a way to get outta this mess when you wake up
>       

Suppose that's all you can do at this point.

Someone's been trying to talk to the leader, but it seems he's been distracted by whatever the hell's going on inside.

There's a bigger thump. You can't pass out, you have a job to do!

 

 

> 
>         >look around
>       

You've formed a line in front of the shutter separating the hostages from the rest of the department store. The shelves and wares have been hastily cleared away so as not to get in your way.

The leader's voice is suddenly cut off, replaced by static--

Oh god. Was that a gunshot just now?

 

 

> 
>         >try not to panic
>       

You have a job to do. Even if you can't do anything, you absolutely cannot lose focus right now!

The shutter slides open, and you all brace in preparation.

...Huh?

There's... nothing.

No movement. No sound.

 

* * *

It's quiet. That's become normal most days, especially when it's just the two of you home, but that doesn't mean you like it.

 

 

> 
>     >look at your clothes
>     >x me

Nothing special, it's just your house clothes. Something you'd clean the house in, which is exactly what you've been doing.

You haven't heard from your son all morning. That's not unusual, but it's also normal for a mother to be concerned.

 

 

> 
>         >check on your son
>       

Maybe you should bring him food first. It's past lunch, after all.

 

 

> 
>         >look outside
>       

It's a cloudless summer day. Just like that day at the beach, years ago, when...

 

 

> 
>         >hurry mother go to your son
>       

Might as well ask him what he wants. If he doesn't have the energy for rice, you'll try bread, or crackers, or something.

You wouldn't be surprised. August 15th is usually a bad day for a myriad of reasons.

You climb the stairs, trying to listen for his computer.

 

 

> 
>         >call for ur child
>       

"Shintaro?" you call out. "Are you up?" No response.

You've reached the door. You hear the faint whir of the fan inside.

You gently rap on the door. "Do you want anything to eat?"

 

 

> 
>     >open the door
>     >kick the door open

Kicking the door would be uncalled for! You turn the handle and push the door open--

 

* * *

 

-and find the kid carrying three boxes of bread and trying his hardest not to drop them.

"Sure you can handle that?" you laugh, as he sets them down by a shelf.

"Yes sir!" he says, straightening up.

Since when has he been so tall? A fine young man he'll be, soon.

 

 

> 
>         >look at your clothes
>       

It's your uniform, of course.

"There's no need to rush," you say. "Unless you're trying to be relieved of your shift a little earlier?"

"Ah, nothing like that, sir. I don't have plans until later this evening, anyway..."

"Oh, a date?" Ah, to be young and happy...

"No, sir.... Family."

No matter how tall Seto's gotten, you can't quite forget how much responsibility he has on his shoulders for a boy of only 16.

 

 

> 
>         > let him be free
>       

"In any case, I don't think we have much else to do right now-- you can go on ahead if you want!"

It's reassuring to see how he's growing up well. You're glad that despite whatever circumstance necessitates him to work so much, he's at least been eating well. He has a sister, doesn't he? That's good.

"Are you sure, sir?" he says looking uncertain.

"Yes, go, get changed!" You wave him off and turn back to the storefront.

You briefly hear the sound of cars rushing by as a customer steps in.

 

 

> 
>     >clap
>     > do ur job random man
>     >see if the customer needs anything

You clap your hands together and go ask the customer if she needs help.

She smiles and says thanks, but no thanks.

Outside, through the glass storefront, you can see some sort of commotion down the road.

 

 

> 
>         >check out commotion?
>       

You shouldn't be going out, you're still on the clock!

"I'll be off, sir." That's Seto.

You turn around and nod at him. "Take care."

Seto's eyes dart to something behind you, and his eyes widen as you hear a great crack and --

 

* * *

 

\--Was that glass? That was most definitely glass breaking, somewhere behind you.

It's dark, and you can't see shit down here. Given that you're in a pretty narrow hallway, though, you're fairly certain the sound must have come around the junction.

You don't know whether it came from the right or left side, though.

 

 

> 
>         > me ????????
>       

You're currently wishing you never got into this mess.

Shit's creepy, and the moment you have a chance you're getting the hell away from this job and finding something much more nice and cozy in... you don't know, maybe Hokkaido. Maybe America, and you can change your name while you're at it.

 

 

> 
>         >don't panic
>       

You won't. It's not like you're the only person to come down to this place. The thing is, it's your job to make sure they are allowed to  _be_  here...

Two voices, one cursing profusely. A girl? You can't quite make them out.

 

 

> 
>         > approach the voices
>       

They're coming from the... right, you think. You approach them cautiously.

Ah. One of them is Tateyama's kid. The one who impersonated his sister's dead body through some kind of fucking witchcraft. It's not a sight you can easily forget.

You would have left this freakshow right then, if you could.

The other voice, you don't recognize. It's the girl. You think you'll come across them soon.

They haven't noticed you yet.

 

 

> 
>     > sneak sneakily towards them
>     >eavesdrop

You sneak closer.

She's complaining about not being used to having a body again. What?

You can make out their outlines in the darkness. That's Tateyama's kid, and... the other silhouette looks familiar, but you can't quite figure out why.

 

 

> 
>         > try to get a better look
>       

It seems like the girl tripped over something, and they're trying to figure out how to deal with the broken glass. In the dark.

Where have you seen... oh. That was the girl on life support down here!

Unless... it was, you don't know, just an empty meat puppet for... whatever's going on here....

You don't want to think about that.

 

 

> 
>         > s...stop them
>       

Stop them from what? You've never received any orders to keep the kid out or the girl in.

You also don't really want to talk to them. In fact, you just want to go take a good, long smoke. You're not paid to deal with this.

 

 

> 
>         > abscond the fuck outta here
>       

Might as well. You go back the way you came, and sigh.

Your phone is buzzing. You peek at the display-- oh, god, it's Tateyama, what does he want this time?

You pick up your phone, desperately hoping you don't have to go back and deal with the kids, and--

 

* * *

 

He isn't answering. You expected as much, but you're disappointed regardless.

 

 

> 
>         > Who Are You
>       

You're a concerned colleague. Kenjirou hasn't been the same since his wife died, and frankly, it's only gone downhill since then.

He's not home. No one is. You know where to check next.

 

 

> 
>     > go
>     >try his office

You've just come from school, he isn't there.

You walk swiftly, hoping to catch him there--

Sometimes, you don't think he goes home anymore, but today, he'll have to go there at least once. It's August fifteenth, after all.

 

 

> 
>         > make ur way down town walking fast
>       

It's quiet. The day is winding down, and people rest before the night's festival.

There's no one there. You sigh. But while you wait here, you might as well pay respects.

You walk forward, and find yourself facing--

 

* * *

 

-a grave. It's empty, of course. Those who enter the never-ending world do so bodily.

"What do you see down there that is so worth watching?"

 

 

 

> 
>         >x self
>       

You look just as you did in life. As expected. Nothing ever changes here.

"I don't know," you say. "It's just fascinating to see how everyone's stories intersect."

She scoffs. "Nicer to look at when you're not down there suffering with them."

You look up. She looks impassive as always, but she did come out to talk to you.

You give her a smile.

"Happy birthday, Mother."

 
    
    
    END
    8/15/17
    THANKS FOR PLAYING

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the players who made this possible, to the Discord of Evil where it was hosted, and most especially to Katadenza, who came up with the idea of these (high-speed writing sessions) (imageless fanventures) text games in the first place! This wouldn't have happened without you.
> 
> (Go check out Adam's Amazing Text Adventure, linked as a related work!)
> 
> The inspiration for this particular, POV-shifting format is Adam Cadre's Photopia.


End file.
